


That's what friends do - Klance Hogwarts/Ilvermorny AU

by Pinkmon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Ilvermorny, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bullying, Domestic Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Homophobia, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, M/M, Magic, Magic school uwu, Pining Keith (Voltron), Slight angst (you won't die), keith is a prick and lance is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkmon/pseuds/Pinkmon
Summary: Lance just wants a friend at the new place he's at who can help him to get to know the school better, and when Pidge introduces him to Keith he suddenly has two friends and a bad reputation. Being an exchange student at Ilvermorny's magic school in the states turns out to be more interesting than he originally had thought.





	That's what friends do - Klance Hogwarts/Ilvermorny AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Klance fanfic, like an actual fanfic that isn't just a scribbled down au on twitter so uh, I hope it turns out okay- I will update as often as I can which will probably be once a week/once every two weeks). AlsO comments are very appreciated (I'll love u forever)

Castle turrets and stone walls of the cathedral looking castle tower up in front of him. Now that the fog dispelled, Lance can finally distinguish more details- such as a clock in the center of the middle tower looking down on the yard below. A few meters above the big clock, there is a glass window that reflects the light that hits it from behind, making it look as if the window shone by itself. The glass mosaic on the window seemed to make out the shape of a broccoli. Or maybe it was a tree? What if this castle just liked to spice things up. Shake some bottles, lively up the otherwise gothic medieval looking place. Most certainly it was a tree, Lance figured. Perchance it was a broccoli, Lance hoped. 

He came closer to the gates with each step he made, with each breath took. There was no sun out and the sky was cloudy, but he wasn't cold, though he probably would be later on when the sun would set. Not that the sun contributed to much warmth as it was. Ilvermorny was hidden from muggles with the help of the forest surrounding it, all the darn fog and some spells. If it had not been for the other students who also were arriving the same day, he would probably be lost by now. Some students walked past him and made it to the stone stairs in front of the gate before him, where they were greeted by an odd looking, small, creature. Others walked behind him. There were other kids around, and most of them talked to someone they probably had befriended on the train or along the way to the school. Lance was alone. Well, not physically alone but he felt very alone and somewhat misplaced. Everyone had this American accent which felt odd. So many years had passed since he had been in the US last time, and he was not quite used to hearing people speak without a British accent.  
"I wonder how Allura would feel to be around all there fake British people", he thought to himself.  
"She would probably barely manage to survive here". Lance stars walking up the stone stairs. The short, grey-faced large-eared creature that looked much like a small troll greeted him with a "welcome to Ilvermorny" in a slightly too forced happy tone.  
"What kind of creature was that even-"

The castle looked more like a medieval fort-cathedral than a castle-cathedral. The buildings were made out of cream-ish colored stones and made the buildings feel welcoming as if each stone had been placed there with love, and each stone knew it. 

He entered the building the glass window tower was a part of, and the large hall had a glass cupola ceiling. The place was filled with students. It made Lance worried since the people who looked his age seemed to know what they were doing and where they were going. He looked just as confused as the first years and his clothes stood out too much for him to blend in. The black robe attracted the exact amount of attention he did not want, and all the other students wore colorful robes, either cranberry- or blue colored. Well, Lance thought, at least it is not the other way around. At least he is not an exchange student from Ilvermorny in Hogwarts who has to walk around in a cranberry colored robe and brown pants. Thankfully he had his black and basic Hogwarts clothes. The fashion at Ilvermorny seemed to not have been updated since 1926. Who even wore breeches, brown breeches nowadays unless they sat on a horse?

There were no chairs for the students to sit on. In fact, the round hall was empty except for one wall that had carvings set in stone. All the students stood up, the first years in a small crowd, and the other students in their friend groups or houses. From where he stood he could see the glass window with the tree-looking shape on it, and as it turned out, it was not the shape of a broccoli in the glass mosaic. He stands next to some first years that look very excited. Children, he thought. He wondered whether he would be sorted into a new house too. Probably not.

The troll-looking creature stood in the front of the hall and was about to hold a speech.  
"As most of you may already know, I go by the name William.." William then proceeds with mentioning how nice it is to see the students again. Old faces mixed with new ones. Lance turns around and asks a kid next to him with a whisper;  
"what creature is that?"  
The blonde, almost ginger-haired kid raised her eyebrows.  
"He's a Pukwudgie..?"  
Lance can feel the embarrassment bubbling up in him. She told him that William is a pukwudgie with such certainty as if was the most obvious thing in the world. He felt as if he had just asked her if two plus two was five. A slight blush starts to burn his ears. Well, he thought, this was embarrassing. He mumbles 'thanks' and turns back, facing the front.  
"Let us sing in the new term with our lovely Ilvermorny song," William the pukwudgie says merrily and everyone who is not a first year starts singing cheerfully. 

"We stand as one united  
Against the Puritan  
We draw our inspiration  
From good witch Morrigan..."

This sounds nothing like Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, Lance thought. How exciting! He is buzzing with excitement from this new experience and for all the new experiences to come. Lance would witness their sorting too! He had heard that they do not have a sorting hat at Ilvernmorny. Turns out there are enchanted carvings in the wall that chose kids instead. The house's carvings shone when a kid stand in front of it.  
"Hey what are the houses called?", Lance decides to ask the girl again. It would not seem to be as pathetic to ask the same kid as it would be to ask someone else because he is "too embarrassed" to ask something stupid again. The kid furrow her eyebrows and squints. "Are you not from around here or are you a no-maj witnessing magic for the first time?"  
Lance could not believe this kid.  
"I'm an exchange student. And what the hell is a no-maj?"  
"Ohh, why didn't you just say so. I thought you were just stupid. Anyway, the purple one is the Horned Serpent, blue is Thunderbird, dark green is Pukwudgie, red is Wampus, and a no-maj is someone who is not a magician".  
"Oh, I see. Thanks buddy. You sure know a lot for a first year. I didn't even know this much about the Hogwarts houses when I was a first year" he says.  
"Well, it's because I'm not a first year," she replies. Lance stares at her blankly a few seconds and then slowly nods with pressed together lips,  
"of course you're not" He can feel his blood going to his ears, causing him to blush out of embarrassment. Just as he is about to turn away from her, she asks him what his Hogwarts house is.  
"Gryffindor"

Seeing another magic school felt weird, and actually having entered one felt even weirder, but the weirdest is that he is yet to find out who he will be sharing dorms with. Luckily, not the girl he had been talking to. Even tho she was the only one he had spoken to at Ilvernmorny. 

___

Lance knocks on the door two times with his knuckle before entering. A boy who lay on the bed on the left side of the room opens his eyes and looks up at Lance.  
"What do you want," he asks. Is everyone in North America this blunt and impolite? Lance thought.  
"I'm your roommate. Don't worry, I'm an exchange student so I'll only be here for a year. You'll have your old roomie back in no-time." Lance answers the light brown-haired boy.  
"Well, in that case", the boy gets up and holds out a hand to Lance. "The name's James Griffin. Welcome to Ilvermorny".


End file.
